Electromagnetic transducers such as heads for disk or tape drives commonly include Permalloy (approximately Ni.sub.0.8 Fe.sub.0.2), which is formed in thin layers to create magnetic features. For example, an inductive head may have conductive coils that induce a magnetic flux in an adjacent Permalloy core, that flux employed to magnetize a portion or bit of an adjacent media. That same inductive head may read signals from the media by bringing the core near the magnetized media portion so that the flux from the media portion induces a flux in the core, the changing flux in the core inducing an electric current in the coils. Alternatively, instead of inductively sensing media fields, magnetoresistive (MR) sensors or merged heads that include MR sensors may use thinner layers of Permalloy to read signals, by sensing a change in electrical resistance of the MR sensor that is caused by the magnetic signal.
In order to store more information in smaller spaces, transducer elements have decreased in size for many years. One difficulty with this deceased size is that the amount of flux that needs to be transmitted may saturate elements such as magnetic pole layers, which becomes particularly troublesome when ends of the pole layers closest to the media, commonly termed poletips, are saturated. Magnetic saturation in this case limits the amount of flux that is transmitted through the poletips, limiting writing or reading of signals. Moreover, such saturation may blur that writing or reading, as the flux may be evenly dispersed over an entire poletip instead of being focused in a comer that has relatively high flux density. For these reasons the use of high magnetic moment materials in magnetic core elements has been known for many years to be desirable. For instance, iron is known to have a higher magnetic moment than nickel, so increasing the proportion of iron compared to nickel generally yields a higher moment alloy. Iron, however, is also more corrosive than nickel, which imposes a limit to the concentration of iron that is feasible. Also, it is difficult to achieve soft magnetic properties for iron-rich NiFe compared to nickel-rich NiFe.
Anderson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,042, teach the use of high moment Ni.sub.0.45 Fe.sub.0.55 for poletips. Anderson et al. do not use Ni.sub.0.45 Fe.sub.0.55 throughout the core due to problems with permeability of that material, which Anderson et al. suggest is due to magnetostriction characteristics of Ni.sub.0.45 Fe.sub.0.55. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,478 to Chen et al., the use of high moment materials has also been proposed for layers of magnetic cores located closest to a gap region separating the cores. Also noted by Chen et al. are some of the difficulties presented by these high moment materials, including challenges in forming desired elements and corrosion of the elements once formed. Chen et al. note that magnetostriction is another problem with Ni.sub.0.45 Fe.sub.0.55, and teach the importance of constructing of heads having Permalloy material layers that counteract the effects of that magnetostriction. This balancing of positive and negative magnetostriction with plural NiFe alloys is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,010 to Tao et al.